1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle-rotating device, and more particularly to a bottle-rotating device for an induction cap sealer, which can rotate the bottle to heat a foil evenly.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep food fresh between the time the food is bottled and sold, a foil or ring is always mounted on the rim of the bottle to seal the opening of the bottle. To seal the foil on the bottle, an induction cap sealer is always used. A conventional induction cap sealer comprises a body, a conveyer and an induction coil. The conveyer is moveably mounted on the top of the body to transport the bottles. The induction coil is mounted on the body above the conveyer. When the bottles pass the induction coil, the induction coil heats the foil to slightly melt the foil to bond the foil to the rim around the opening in the bottle to seal the opening closed.
However, because the conveyer on the conventional induction cap sealer transports the bottles along a straight line and the bottles do not rotate when being heated, the induction coil cannot evenly heat the whole periphery of the foil. A gap easily occurs between the foil and the opening in the bottle when the foil is not heated and melted evenly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bottle-rotating device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.